Guts (Recreation)
"Guts" is the second episode of season 1 of LurkerJames' Recreation. It is the second episode of the series overall. Plot Rick unknowingly causes a group of survivors to be trapped by walkers. The group dynamic devolves from accusations to violence, as Rick must confront an enemy far more dangerous than the undead. Synopsis “Who are you?” Rick sits up. “My name’s Morgan Jones and this is my son Duane.” Morgan introducing him and his son to Rick. “What’s yours?” “Rick Grimes.” “Alright Rick, do you know what happened to this world?” “No, I just woke up in a hospital. That’s all I remembered.” “Well this world got to shit and people started eating other people.” Morgan turns off the light switch. “You should get some sleep, its dark.” Morgan and his son Duane then walk out of the room and Morgan closed the door slowly. “It is a good idea to keep him here?” Duane asked Morgan. “It’s fine.” Rick turns to his side to look at the window, he knew he have to find his wife and son. Without thinking, he opened the window and jumped out. Rick falls to the grass. “Ouch.” Rick gets up and ran away. A few minutes later, Rick walks around his house. Everything is messed up. “Well shit!” Rick picks up a picture of him, Lori and Carl before putting it in his pocket. “Maybe they are in the city.” Rick heads to the sheriff department and found it empty. No one is there. Rick picks up a few keys before heading to the parking area; he was able to get one of the cars going after a few attempts. “Yes!” Rick drove straight to the city to see it abandoned and messed up. “This world is messed up.” Rick continues driving and he suddenly sees a herd of zombies walking towards him. “Oh shit!” He attempts to reverse but accidentally did something and he banged the wall. “Shit!” Rick got out from the car and started running. “Hey!” A voice from a distance enters Rick’s ears. “Come here!” Rick turns to see a Korean Man waving his hand to him, Rick rushes to him and the Korean Man leading Rick to somewhere. “Here, just walk in.” The Korean Man opens the door and Rick walks in. “Glenn, what are you doing?” Andrea asked Glenn. “Are you insane?” “Andrea! He was in trouble; I must do something about it.” The Korean Man or by his name Glenn tries to reason with Andrea. “Maybe he can help us.” Bang! “What’s that?” Glenn asked. “Oh no!” T-Dog arrives and tells them. “Merle is shooting bullets again!” Glenn, Andrea and T-Dog ran immediately ran upstairs, Rick just follow them. “Merle stop!” Alexander Morales yelling at Merle Dixon. “You’re wasting bullets!” Merle reloads his sniper before shooting again. “Nah, you’re wasting your time.” T-Dog arrives. “Merle! Stop that!” “Shut up doggie.” “Don’t call me that.” Merle suddenly lifted up his hand and smack T-Dog in the face, T-Dog falls to the ground in pain. Alexander rushes to assist his friend T-Dog but got kicked in the groin. With both of them on the ground, Merle celebrates his victory alone. “See! I am the strongest!” Rick decided to step in and he was able to pinned Merle to the ground. “Who are the hell are you?” Merle mocked him. “Sheriff.” “My name is Rick Grimes and you have the right to remain silent.” Rick handcuffs one of his hands and handcuffs the pillar to keep him there. Jacqui is reading her book when T-Dog arrives in the room and Edison asked T-Dog. “What happened?” “Merle being an asshole again, this sheriff Rick Grimes then taught Merle a lesson.” Rick walks into one room as sees Andrea opens a cabinet, a walker falls out from the cabinet and Andrea immediately stabs the walker in the head. Andrea pulls out the knife and looks up to see Rick. “I don’t care who you are but you better not screw up or you’re going back in there.” “Andrea calm down.” Glenn crossed his hands. “Go take a break.” Andrea then walks away. “I’m sorry; she’ll just upset at the loss of her sister.” Glenn tells Rick why Andrea is behaving like that. Rick and Glenn walks towards the walker that Andrea killed. “Guys, I think of a plan that we can use to sneak pass those walkers!” Edison’s voice from a distance. Edison arrives to the room to see the dead walker. “Alright for this plan, it sounds crazy but what if we cover ourselves with walker blood so we smell like them.” “That’s the craziest plan I ever heard but that might work.” T-Dog telling what he thinks. “But who is going to be the one?” Rick raised his hand. “Wait, he can’t go alone! Let me follow you.” Glenn volunteers to follow Rick. “We both go.” Alexander stabs the walker in the open and sliced it open. Alexander and T-Dog then started covering Rick and Glenn with the walker guts and bloods. “This is so disgusting.” Glenn murmured before throwing up. T-Dog hands Glenn a baseball bat while Andrea hands Rick an axe, not her will but because Alexander forced her to. “You better keep him safe.” Andrea glared at Rick. “Or else don’t come back here.” Edison opens the door and bid them good luck. --- Dale is chilling on his RV and a voice enters his ears from below. “Hey Dale, any news from Andrea?” Dale looks down to see Shane. “Nah, no news from her yet.” Shane heads back to the tent and Lori asked. “Are they coming back?” “We don’t know yet.” “Don’t talk so loud, you might wake up Carl.” Shane takes a peek at the sleeping Carl. “Alright, I’ll keep my voice down.” Jim looks around and he walks towards Dale’s RV. “No sign of them yet.” Carol and her daughter Sophia are eating some food when Carol’s wife Tom walks over to her and slaps her for no absolute reason. “What the hell?” Carol’s reaction to Tom slapping her for no reason. “Please don’t.” Tom continues slapping her until Shane and Jim have to step in and pinned Tom to the ground. “We’re making an escape plan.” Andrea’s voice from the walkie-talkie to Dale. “We’re going to make it back.” Deaths * In the future i'll edit this Trivia * In the future I'll edit this